the_northern_marches_of_vysardafandomcom-20200213-history
Lizardfolk
Children of the Scaled Gods Lizardfolk are among the most numerous of the races of Ostra, but most do not leave their homeland of Ixa-Tash. Hailing from that vast jungle empire, Lizardfolk have the oldest and most established civilization in the world. Although they are rarely seen beyond their borders, Lizardfolk trading ships are found in the harbors of the Coastlands, from time to time, trading for all manner of exotic goods and animals. Legends say that the Lizardfolk were born from the blood of the great dragons, in the first age of the world. Whether or not that is true, the Lizardfolk tend to worship their elder kin. They hail the Scaled Gods, cold and cruel. These gods demand obedience, and Lizardfolk are by nature hierarchical. Their society is a strict caste system, with no mobility from one rung to another. Slaves, particularly warm-blooded slaves, exist on the lowest rung, and tales that creep out of Ixa-Tash speak of horrific sacrificial rituals in which warm-blooded slaves are not only prominent, but necessary. The Lizardfolk are a strange and alien race in Ostra, only rarely appearing in the human cities outside the Coastlands. Those who do roam through the world usually have a good reason for doing so, one that often precludes them from returning home. Such exiles are branded as worse than slaves in the eyes of loyal Lizardfolk, and caste-breakers are often marked for death. Racial Features Lizardfolk characters must choose one of the following caste levels to which they belong: * Berassha - Free Laborers - These Lizardfolk are the lowest of the castes. They are marked by striped scales, and a short, stumpy tail. Use the standard Lizardfolk stat block * Sshudrass - Artisan Caste - Merchants, Tradesmen, and Farmers – These Lizardfolk are the second lowest tier. They are marked by solid colored scales, and an affinity for water. In addition to the standard Lizardfolk stat block, Sshudrass use these features: Replace Wisdom Score increase with a Charisma Score increase of +1. Also, instead of the Bite ability, Sshudrass have a swim speed of 40 ft., rather than 30 ft. In addition, their Hold Breath feature is increased to 30 minutes, from 15. * Rajanyash - Rulers, Administrators, and Warriors - These Lizardfolk are the highest tier, save for the priestly caste. They are marked by a spiny multicolored frill along the back of their neck and down their spine. In addition to the standard Lizardfolk stat block, Rajanyash use these features: Replace Wisdom Score increase with an increase to Strength. Their Bite does a d8 damage, rather than a d6, and they can use their Hungry Jaws ability twice per short rest. * Jati - Priests - This caste is the highest, and is the least numerous. Members are marked by a fanned frill around their head, like a spine mane. In addition to the standard Lizardfolk stat block, Jati use these features: Replace their ability score increase with the following - +2 Wisdom, +1 Constitution. They lose the Bite and Hungry Jaws abilities, but Jati gain one cantrip from the cleric list, and one 1st level cleric spell, usable once per long rest without expending material components. Ability Mod. is Wisdom for these spells. NOTE: For Languages known, replace Draconic with Ixa'Tash. Lizardfolk also know Imperial (Common).